Full Circle
by WillZ
Summary: Truths.. And Consequences.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the story. – I enjoy writing fanfictions for fun. If you wish to repost this on your site, just send me a nice E-mail, and I'd more than likely be happy to let you. Don't plagiarize or sell this story.  
  
And now, WillZ Presents:  
  
  
Full Circle  
An InuYasha fanfiction  
  
  
I can't believe I am doing this.  
  
It sounded so simple, when I was at home, with nobody to cloud my judgment.  
  
But what's to say that my judgment is at its best now? What's to say there aren't any repercussions that I haven't forseen?  
  
But he loves her. He doesn't love me. He'd prefer to have the priestess instead of the schoolgirl. Who would blame him? She's beautiful, graceful, and more refined, while I'm still tripping over my own shoes at times. I'm not pretty at all, and all he ever does is fight with me, so what's the point?  
  
I just want him to be happy. I just don't think that I am the one to give him that happiness.  
  
Yes. I AM going to do this. There is no stopping me, because I have discovered a secret about the old tree that I haven't told anyone.  
  
The right person can travel through time by using it.  
  
Sounds crazy, I know, but it's true. I'm proof of this. I am now in time, just a scant week before InuYasha and Kikkyo lose each other.  
  
Right about now, the villagers must be fishing the remains of Onigumo out of the water. This is where I shall set things right.  
  
With careful steps, I move slowly to the cave. I see Kikkyo come out with bandages and a bowl that was either to wash the hated thief, or to feed him. It's inconsequential, anyways, since that shall be the last act of kindness he ever experiences.  
  
I hesitate, though, when Kikkyo looks this way for a moment. I don't realize that I am holding my breath until I see InuYasha leap from a tree next to my hiding spot and leap over to the priestess. The other woman smiled faintly at him, and I knew. I knew that her heart and his were destined to be together.  
  
And I would do everything in my power to see it happen, no matter how much it pains me.  
  
I hesitate once more, and I am compelled to follow the two lovers. There is something that… No. I'll make sure that they are away from here before I continue with my task. I need to be assured that they don't interfere.  
  
I follow, and I see them embrace, then kiss.  
  
Why wouldn't he ever kiss me like that?  
  
Why hadn't he ever kissed me? Surely, I deserve love, too.  
  
No. I can't let seeing them together affect me, not matter how much it hurts. I have to stay focused. I need to get this over and done with, so they can have the life that they deserve.  
  
I just wish… I wish for a lot of things, but now, it's a matter of setting things right. This is my chance, and if I blow it, who knows what repercussions it will have.  
  
So, it's back to my task. I advance towards the cave once more, ready my bow, and draw an arrow from its quiver. I enter the cave and I see him. All the hatred and evilness emanates from him.  
  
It sickens me to no end.  
  
"Who are you?" He says, smiling that disgusting grin. I can see the lecherous look in his eyes even from back here. I don't answer.  
  
"Speak, woman!" he says sharply. I ignore him, putting the arrow to the string, and setting it firmly in place on the string.  
  
He realizes what's going on, and, probably for the first time in his life, he experiences an emotion foreign to him.  
  
Fear.  
  
Good. He doesn't deserve to live, especially after what he has done to Kikkyo.  
  
To InuYasha.  
  
To me, dammit! He took my life and destroyed it!  
  
He starts begging for mercy, but I ignore him. I know what he is going to become. I can already see he is beyond redemption; the ground around him is already starting to wither and die.  
  
I pull the string to my cheek. I take aim, but I don't fire.  
  
Not yet. I know that if I do this with malice, he will only return stronger than before. Focus, Kagome. Focus on the job. There. No malice, no pain. No hurt. The arrow is already glowing with the power of the priestess whose soul has been resurrected within me.   
  
"Time heals all wounds, but there are times that the wound would be better off not coming to pass." I finally say, and let loose the arrow.  
  
I turn right after I shoot. I have no need to stay; the flashing light and his fading voice are enough to tell me that he is gone.  
  
The heaviness in my heart is enough to tell me that, too.  
  
Silently, I escape. The arrow leaves no trace of itself or the evil man known as Onigumo, save that the ground that was cursed was now clean again. I wouldn't be surprised to see flowers blooming where the ground was once fallow.  
  
Good riddance, Onigumo. It wasn't a pleasure.  
  
  
I stay there for a week, watching InuYasha and Kikkyo from various hiding places. They never see me, though sometimes the wind betrays my scent to the half-demon I have loved for so long. Thank Heaven that Kikkyo's scent and mine are the same; he relates it to her and not me.  
  
I see her give him the Shikon no Tama, and he embraces her. Slowly, I feel something in me dissipating as they embrace. I watch, and I see his hand glowing softly. I can see the light of the jewel intensify, surrounding him in blue-green aura, to the point it's blinding. When the light finally fades, there is no more InuYasha the demon, but InuYasha the man. The Shikon no Tama is now just a fine dust of white in his hands; its power no longer holds sway over anyone or anything.  
  
I'm happy. Really I am. So why can't I stop crying?  
  
There are a few more small things I need to do, and I do them quickly. The demon that remade Kikkyo from her ashes was destroyed with an arrow, as are the Thunder brothers. If I don't do this, the others I love are in Jeopardy.  
  
I wander to Sango's village, and I present myself to the statue of she that had originally created the jewel. I tell her all that happened, and I could almost swear that I saw her smile. It's my imagination, I know, but I have seen enough things now to know that I'm right this time.  
  
I leave with my heart feeling a bit better, so I return to the tree in hopes that I can return home and get on with my life.  
  
No such luck.   
  
The tree won't let me pass through it. I am completely trapped here now, with no way to get home.  
  
I have lost everything, and now, I can't even return home. How ironic that I have become like Kikkyo after her death. I bet the heavens are laughing at me now.  
  
I don't care, though. I see them happy, and, it makes it all worthwhile. I have no regrets. I did what I did out of my love for him. I won't ever betray him for anything.  
  
Even if he never knows.  
  
I sit here in the well that so often in the past brought me home. I am fading. My body is becoming transparent. I wonder how long it will be before I fade away altogether?  
  
Goodbye, Sango. Farewell Miroku. Shippou: Please don't ever change.  
  
I place my hand on the well, and I smile. It's showing me their lives, their dreams, their hopes. They're all happy, and I am content. I just wish I had the chance to tell them I--- 


End file.
